


Бесы

by TrashProduction



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Палпатин|Дарт Плэгас, "Не расти бесов, с которыми тебе не справиться"





	Бесы

**Author's Note:**

> Писал я тут на [однострочники](http://sw-onestringfest.diary.ru/)

Пальцы, бледные, как и вся его кожа, проворно застегивают пряжку сворки. Ремень повода натягивается до предела, стоит ему отпустить грязную, мажущую сажей шерсть.

Плэгас открывает глаза. У него хорошее воображение, ему ничего не стоит представить легкого, по-юношески тонкого Шива дергающим назад толстый ремень, осаживая, усмиряя, подавляя. Кого? Нечто зловещее, темное, но бесформенное, что можно лишь ощупать, прочитать руками форму, почувствовать материализующийся на мгновение мех.

У этого он жесткий, защитный, погладишь против роста — щетинки войдут под кожу, обломаются и там же и останутся. Отнимешь загноившуюся руку.

У второго, более смирного — гладкий, скользкий, позволяющий пробираться сквозь самые узкие щели. Проберется внутрь, разрежешь вздувшийся живот.

Есть еще третий, на ощупь мягкий, как пух, длинная легкая шерсть сминается под прикосновением, он очаровывает, невозможно оторваться от глажки. Его мех смазан ядом, проникающим сквозь поры. Соскребешь пошедшую язвами кожу.

Молодые, тонкие, прямо как сам Шив, на каждом по ошейнику, красивому, расшитому, еще три болтаются, пустые, на поясе. Не тяжело ли тебе будет удерживать всех?

— Не расти бесов, с которыми тебе не справиться.

Конечно, не понимает. И не поймет, пока они однажды не рванутся, не вырвут, как ни напрягай руки, концы поводов, и не сшибут самого с ног, впиваясь, скользя, отравляя и пачкая белую кожу сажей.


End file.
